Mind changer
by Zax is strangely addicted
Summary: Stewie had been wanting Brian to love him for as long as he can remember. But, every subtle movement Stewie towards him ignored. Stewie started getting sick of being ignored. Now he really wanted to show Brian how he feels. Contains mature content. Contains bestality.
1. Mind changer

Urges, we all have them, we all give into them from time to time. But for Stewie, unlike most urges, we can refuse, Stewie cannot. All of his little gestures towards his family dog, Brian, were all ignored or pushed away. Stewie couldn't help himself anymore. He needed Brian to understand how strongly he feels about him. This was no longer an urge, it was like something he HAS to do. Not do or die, _has_ to. He just had to...

"Bri-an!" Stewie called in his whiney voice

"Yeah Stewie?" Brian called back.

"Come he-re!"

"Uh, Okay." Brian deleted his Porn-Hub riddled search history and walked upstairs. He looked in the doorway of Stewie's room. He didn't see anything. He walked in and looked around, "Stewie?"

Stewie jumped out from behind the door with a chloroform treated rag and smothered Brian's snout in it. Brian was about to elbow Stewie, but Stewie knew Brian would try and get away from him. He pulled a switch blade from his pocket and flipped it open, "Don't fight it, it'll only take five minutes. Brian instantly gave in. He got on his knees, "Don't- don't… kill me…" Brain pleaded.

"Oh, no, Bri, I'm doing something much better."

"No, don't… Hurt me…"

"No, I'll do quite the opposite, don't worry."

As Brian began to become weak and began to lose conscience, Stewie rubbed one of Brian's ears. As Brian was just about to go Stewie whispered "I love you."

Brian woke up to find himself curled up in the corner of Stewie's room. He looked around, dazed and confused, with a slight headache. He couldn't remember much of what happened before he was put to sleep, but he did remember Stewie having something to do with it. He looked behind him, expecting to see just wall, saw Stewie. Brian jumped and tried scurry away. Stewie grabbed him by the scruff on the back of his neck, "Where are you going?" Stewie pushed Brian back into the corner. Brian pushed Stewie away, "and what's stopping me from-"

Stewie showed off a bit of a switch blade he has in his pocket. He put it back away.

He walked around in front of Brian. He got on his hands and knees, smiling passionately at Brian. Brian backed against the wall, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Stewie did not respond. He crawled closer towards Brian, and out his finger over Brian's mouth, "Shush."

Brian had no clue what was going on. He knew Stewie was a little off, but not this much. Stewie grabbed one of Brian's ears, and fondled it. He looked Brian in the ear, "Bri, I want to tell you something…"

"Wha- what? You can tell me."

"I… I… I love you…"

Brian's eyes widened, "What? Oh, no, Stewie… I- I- I'm a dog…"

"Oh I don't care, I still do."

Brian was speechless. "No, you can't love me. I won't even live that long and-"

"No, no, I can change your mind, I know I can." Stewie closed his eyes and went to kiss Brian. Brian let him, now that he knows how Stewie actually loves him. Stewie started getting into it. Brian went to push Stewie off, then he saw Stewie's hand on the blade and let him continue. Brian knows how violent Stewie can get when he doesn't get what he wants. Stewie was really into it. He opened his eyes for a moment, and saw Brian wasn't enjoying it very much. Brian avoided making eye contact with him. Stewie was upset by this. He then reached down. He touched Brian's balls. Brian pushed Stewie away, disturbed. Stewie almost shouted at Brian. He then thought of how he would do this. Then a smile struck across his face. He reached over to the side and got some rope. Brian was just about to run if Stewie didn't have that knife. Stewie pushed Brian over on to his back and tied up his front paws. He flipped him back over and pushed him over into the corner, "There is no one here, all on vacation in New York city for a few days." He cupped Brian's balls in his hands, "So feel free to moan as loud as you please." Stewie looked Brian in the eye, "Relax."

Brian started thinking Stewie was crazy. As soon as Stewie started fondling him he started to relax. "Oh…" Brian said.

Stewie smiled, _Maybe this will change his mind…_ Stewie thought. He played with Brian and watched his member start to slip out and turn hard. He too was getting a hard-on. Stewie looked and watched Brian's face as he moved on to Brian's fully hard dick. Still cradling Brian's testicles in his left hand, with nothing but passion, he started stroking. Brian hung his head back and closed his eyes. He was clearly enjoying it now. He dug his claws into the red-brown carpet and started panting a little. Stewie watched in joy as Brian was enjoying his treat. He continued. Stewie was somehow so perfect, despite only being a year old, Brian grasped the carpet so tightly he started pulling it apart. Stewie looked down and saw pre-cum on the end of Brian's penis. He started pushing it down, making Stewie's hand glide with ease. "Ooooh…" Brian moaned softly.

Stewie was so glad Brian was liking it.. He loved watching Brian's face as he stroked. He started stroking faster. Brian moaned and flung his head back. Stewie felt like he was going to burst, but wanted to finish Brian. He started going faster, and faster. Brian started panting heavily and moaning softly. Then Stewie started using both hands on his wet dick. Brian was ready to release, somehow Stewie could tell. He started going slower, edging Brian. Stewie wanted Brian's pleasure to feel as good and last as long as possible. Brian moaned a lot louder now, almost a scream. Stewie was happy to see cum start to exit the end of Brian's member, and hear Brian moan Stewies name. Stewie kept stroking softly. Brian looked at Stewie, "That…That… That... "

"Was amazing?" said Stewie.

They both looked at each other, lovingly.

Brian started to speak, "Stewie, the amount of passion and-"

Stewie stopped him, "Do you love me now?"

"I think I do… I never knew how you felt about me before and-"

"Just shush."

They both kissed.


	2. Mind changer 2

Brian sat on the sofa, and stared into space, thinking about Stewie. He thought about what he did to him yesterday. It was simply the most wonderful experience he has ever had. He never knew how much Stewie loved him. Now he had an exploding desire to please Stewie.

Stewie walked into his room. He walked over to Rupert, "Come on Rupert."

As Stewie went to leave the room Brian walked in. Stewie looked up at him, "Hey Bri…" he cooed.

"Hey. So… how long until everyone comes back?"

Stewie had a feeling he knew where Brian was going with this, "They are back tomorrow, why?"

Brian smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

"Um, okay. Where is it?"

Brian smiled, "In you're room, actually."

Stewie walked into his room. He looked around. Brian pointed to the corner. Stewie walked there. He turned around and saw Brian towering over him, grinning. Stewie had a feeling he knew what was going on. Brian got down on his knees, closed his eyes, and pulled in Stewie to kiss him. Stewie closed his eyes and they touched lips. Pretty soon Stewie wanted to go just a teensy bit farther. He slipped his tongue into Brian's mouth, and Brian went along with it. They kissed for about three minutes before Brian remembered what he was really here to do. He got his front right paw and grabbed and messaged Stewie's crotch. Stewie clearly liked this, his kissing got more violent and he started grinding against Brian's paw. Brian stopped. He looked down again and guided his paw down Stewie's overalls and diaper. He felt nothing but skin, and starting messaging Stewie's balls and penis. "Mmmm…" Stewie moaned softly

Brian kept doing this, and also while kissing, unbuttoned Stewie's clothes. He pulled down his overalls. He stopped kissing him and took his shirt off. Stewie grabbed Brian by the ears and started kissing him again. Brian reached down and pulled Stewie's diaper down. Stewie stopped kissing and stepped out of it. There wasn't really any point, but Stewie took Brian's collar off, "So what do you want to do?" He asked, seductively.

"You leave that to me." Brian cooed back, "I want you to listen to me now."

"Okay." Stewie didn't like being told what to do, but listened. Only because it was Brian.

"Sit in the corner," Brian grinned and stared into Stewie's eyes like some sort of sexual deviant, "and spread your legs."

Stewie liked where this was going. He did as he was told willingly. Brian started to get hard seeing Stewie like this. He got down on all fours. They both watched each other very closely. Stewie really wanted to touch himself but it was too late. Brian already started stroking Stewie's hard-on. Stewie moaned and watched Brian's soft, furry paw stroke him. Even Brian's paw pads were smooth. Stewie was tiny compared to Brian, and it was actually hard to stop his hand from slipping off of Stewie. So he stopped. Stewie looked mad. That anger turned into a loud moan when Brian licked Stewie's cock and balls. Brian did it again, and Stewie moaned again. Brian was amazed how Stewie pretty much surrendered his entire body and freedom to Brian so quickly. He smiled, "You like that?"

"Oh god yes…" Stewie said.

Another loud moan escaped his mouth as Brian licked again. He kept doing it a few times. Then he laid down and wrapped his lips around Stewie's dick and sucked as hard as he could. Stewie moaned almost the entire time. Then Brian started playing with the tip of Stewie's penis with his tongue while jerking him with both of his paws. Stewie pretty much screamed. Brian stopped, "Too much?"

"N-no! Keep going!"

Brian kept on going. Stewie was wincing from pleasure in the corner, digging his nails into the carpet, staring at the ceiling, and head leaning back. He had never experienced anything like this before, and it was amazing. After a minute of Brian jerking his partner Stewie screamed, "Oh god Brian, I'm getting close!"

Brian wanted to do what Stewie did to him. He slowed down, and edged Stewie. Stewie started breathing hard and watched Brian do what he was doing. Brian stopped. Stewie almost slapped him, but that would make him stop completely. Brian thought for a moment, "Hold on, don't move." Brian ran out of the room and down the hall. He came back with something behind his back. Stewie tried look behind him, Brian turned so he couldn't, "Now I want you to promise to not open your eyes until I say so, okay?"

Stewie nodded.

"Okay close them now."

Stewie did so.

Brian walked over. Stewie felt something behind his back. Before Brian started, "Don't ask how I figured out where Lois keeps this." Brian started licking Stewie's crotch again. Stewie moaned a little. He had no idea what Brian was plotting, and he couldn't wait to see what it was. What Brian actually had was one of Lois' dildos, carefully picked out for Stewie, as it was the only one that vibrated. Brian kept licking, and then turned it on and inserted into Stewie's ass. Stewie moaned the loudest so far. He reached out and grabbed one of Brian's free paw. He never felt such an amazingly intense sensation in his life, and it made him go crazy.

Brian loved to watch Stewie wincing in pleasure, and his intense moaning was music to his ears. He also loved the way he reached out for his paw, it's the first time Brian could remember Stewie reaching out for help or support, and Brian loved it. Brian licked Stewie in slow, steady movements, and did the same with the vibrator. He just couldn't get enough out of it, that was the only way Brian could have explained it. And Stewie couldn't get enough of it either. He hated showing weakness, in front of anyone. He hated how he just reached out for Brian's hand, or paw, but he slowly started feeling like he could do and show anything in front of Brian.

Brian stopped licking, but kept pumped the vibrator in and out of Stewie's ass. Then Brian started sucking Stewie's hard cock. Stewie didn't moan any louder, he was already as loud as he could. Stewie felt himself slowly getting closer to climax. He started moaning something intelligible, "I'm getting close!"

Now Brain really wanted to do what Stewie did to him. He started going slower. Stewie moans quieted down a bit, and he opened his eyes to watch Brian sucking his dick. He only had a small clue what was going on behind him, but it felt good as hell.

After about thirty seconds he moaned Brian's name as he climaxed. Although much too young to cum, it was still amazing. Stewie was now speechless, "Bri… Brian that was…

Brian smiled with love and passion, "Amazing?"


	3. Mind changer 3

The entire family sat in the sofa watching TV,viewing a show called 'Screamin' the N word, in da hood edition.' Brian and Stewie sat next to each other, secretly holding hands Behind Brian's back. The family has been back for a few days, and both Stewie and Brian just want them to leave.

They watched a white man drive around in a black neighborhood in a white Jeep Grand Cherokee screaming the you know what word at everyone he passed. He stopped and turned to the camera, "I'm surprised there's so many cracker- I mean light skinned people living here!" He continued screaming. Then all of a sudden, someone pointed a gun at them, sideways of course, and told them to fuck off. He screamed the white-boys-who-say-this-word-get-they-ass-beat word one last time and floored it. A bullet was fired and it hit the side mirror off. The man ignored it, "Shit, we can fix that later."

Some other cars started trailing them. The man started to swerve in and out of traffic, "Brian get the gun."

"Heh, he has your name." Stewie commented.

"Oh shit." The man behind the camera said.

"Get the AK and fucking shoot!" The man really started to haul ass, "and turn the fucking camera off. Turn it off!!"

The screen went black.

"Aw!" Everyone moaned.

"Well," Lois began, "It's eleven, time for be-ed!"

Meg and Chris sighed and went upstairs. Peter kissed Lois and followed after. Lois picked up Stewie, "That means you too, mister!"

Brian stopped Lois, "Hey, you relax, how about I take him to bed?"

"Why thank you, Brian, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, when you were gone he went right to sleep with me there." Lois handed Brian Stewie. Brian started walking upstairs. Stewie stroked Brian's head, "I love being carried by you."

"And I love carrying you."

"Oh god, I want to 'play' with you so bad…"

"Me too, but we can't let anyone know."

Brian carried Stewie up to his bed. Then Stewie remembered something from ages ago. Something no one ever mentioned in ages, and barely mentioned it at that. Somewhere that will guarantee no intruders. Brian set Stewie down into his crib. Stewie grinned, "Hey Bri…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna mess around?"

"You know we can't. You know what would happen to me if anyone finds out."

"No, I have the perfect place though…"

"Okay, where then?"

"My weapons room."

Brian gasped, he picked Stewie up. He walked over to the door and checked that no one was there. He called out, "Uh… Lois!"

"Yeah, Brian?" Lois answered back.

"I think I'll sleep in Stewie's room tonight! There's, uh, meant to be a thunderstorm tonight and I want to make sure he doesn't get scared."

"Aw, how nice of you, Brian! Good night then!"

"Night!"

Brian put Stewie down. Stewie pulled a baseball bat that was in a toy chest. They both watched as the wall opened up. Dust poured from it, since it was never really used. They both walked in. Brian looked at all of the weapons. There were guns, cannons, Missiles, everything you can think of. Brian started getting nervous around all of these explosives. Stewie held his paw, "They won't explode." Stewie looked around. "At least not without command."

Stewie pulled a leaver. The wall closed. Brian kept looking around, "So why did you never use this stuff before?"

"Well apart from killing Lois, I just forgot I had it." Stewie grabbed Brian's ear and pulled him down, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Brian obeyed. He knelt down and dove right in. Stewie kept pulling Brian closer to him by the ears, and made out quite violently. Brian wrapped his arms around Stewie. Stewie went ahead and cupped Brian's balls in his hand. He started messaging them. Brian went and grabbed Stewie's crotch. Stewie didn't want to wait. He stopped mouth-fucking Brian. He took his shirt off, and then his overalls, and then his diaper. They both started getting hard-ons.

There was no real point, but Brian took off his collar. He grabbed Stewie's balls and fondled them in his paws. Stewie watched as Brian did so. He backed up and leaned against the wall. He enjoyed being played with by his new boyfriend, and Brian loved playing with his new boyfriend. Stewie slid down the wall and sat down. Brian followed him down and knelt in front of him. Stewie then remembered something he saw in Brian's search history on his laptop. Stewie then got his foot and started gently pushing against Brian's cock and balls. Brian always had a strange desire for someone to give him a footjob. He grinned. Stewie could see that he liked it and pushed harder. Brian's dick started getting wet from pre-cum. Brian started jerking Stewie, still fondling his balls in one paw. After a few strokes he started grinding into Brian's paw. Stewie started pushing harder onto Brian's throbbing hard-on. Brian started grinding against Stewie's foot. Stewie stopped, "Bri."

"Yes?"

Stewie flipped onto his front and crawled towards Brian, "I just want to make you cum."

"Wait." Brian pulled out the vibrator from last time, "I want to make yours feel even better."

Brian turned it on. Stewie almost knew exactly what Brian wanted him to do. He flipped back over, slid against the wall, and spread his legs. Brian pushed the vibrator against the tip of Stewie's dick as he jerked him. Stewie moaned quietly. Words can't explain how much Brian enjoyed hearing Stewie's moans. Stewie grabbed Brian by the fur on his legs and dragged him closer, and told him to open his legs. Brian did so. Stewie could tell how badly Brian wanted to be stroked by the way his member was throbbing and leaking more pre than he would actual cum. Stewie pushed it all down the length of his dick and stroked. "Oohh…" Brian moaned. Stewie started going faster, and so did Brian. Then all of sudden Stewie uttered one of the last things Brian wanted to hear, "Fuck this." For a split second brian was disappointed, but that turned into another moan as Stewie jumped on him and started deep-throating his hard-on. Stewie shoved Brian onto his back. Stewie sucked as hard as he could as he played with Brian's tip with his tongue. Brian was amazed at how good Stewie was at it. Brian tilted his head back and moaned. Stewie fondled his balls with his hands. It was so good Brian almost couldn't handle it. He took one of Stewie's hands.

Stewie then grabbed the vibrator and started rubbing it against Brian's testicles, making Brian moan louder. Stewie found his new favorite thing to do, pleasure Brian. Brian felt climax getting closer, "Oh… Stewie I'm getting close…"

Stewie started only sucking Brian's head, while still playing with his tip with his tongue, but started jerking as fast as he could along Brian's shaft. Brian almost screamed in pleasure. He moaned Stewie's name as he came into Stewie's mouth. Stewie couldn't swallow much of it, but as much as he could.

Brian panted heavily, "That was amazing, Stewie."

Stewie just smiled passionately at Brian.

Brian realised how loud he screamed, "Oh no, do you think anyone heard that?"

Stewie lifted his head, "No," he replied, still slowly stroking Brian, "These walls are sound proof.

"Good, so they won't hear you." Brain suddenly jumped on Stewie for an abrupt change of roles, and started licking Stewie's throbbing dick and balls. Stewie moaned. Brian grabbed the vibrator, wrapped his arms around Stewie, and went to put it in his ass again. Stewie stopped him, "Bri."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want that lifeless piece of plastic in me, I… I want you inside me."

"Oh." Brian layed down, and spread his legs, and smiled, "Well what are you waiting for, hun?"

Stewie liked being called 'Hun'. He crawled over. He readyed himself, facing Brian, he loved seeing Brian's face when he's in pleasure. "You ready?"

Brian nodded.

Stewie dropped onto Brian, he was swept off of his feet by how good that felt, he screamed, "Ooo-ooh… God…" and raised back up. Brian too was taken by storm. He moaned extremely loud, in harmony with Stewie. Stewie lowered back down, and another loud moan escaped his mouth. He started sweating,already out of breath "Oh… god… Brian… I can't… do this…"

"That's fine." Brian said. He lifted Stewie up spun him around, and set him down. "Ready hun?" he said over Stewie's shoulder.

Stewie bent over, "Oh god yes."

Brian knelt down and inserted his penis into Stewie's ass. Brian did this a few times, and they both moaned in harmony as he did so Brian started doing this a little faster. Brian had sex a few times, but this is the first time Stewie had any sex, gay or not, and it was the greatest feeling he has ever had, and to make it even better Brian was doing it with him. Brian started stroking Stewie's dick as he fucked, making Stewie moan so loud if they weren't in a soundproofed room people in New York could hear him.

Brian slowly got even faster. Both of them felt themselves getting closer and closer to climax. Brian, panting like crazy, said "Stewie, I'm getting close!"

"Me too Bri!" Stewie replied.

After a few more seconds the both climaxed, and both moaned in harmony. Stewie screamed Brian's name. Cum shot from Brian, and ended up everywhere. Stewie was covered in sweat and Brian was panting like mad. Stewie turned and looked at Brian, "Oh, brian I love you."

"I love you too."

Stewie turned all the way around and started kissing brian, grinding against his crotch. Brian enjoyed it. He went all in, and tongued Stewie's mouth. After a minute Brian pushed Stewie away, "Come on, you have to get to bed."

"Very well…" Stewie didn't really want to go, but he didn't want Brian to get into trouble. Brian helped Stewie get his clothes on. They held hands as Stewie opened the door and they walked out, no one knowing about the wonderful experience they had.


End file.
